Endoscopy systems, often referred to as borescope systems, are used for examining gas turbines during maintenance and servicing, and when testing the airworthiness of gas turbines. Known endoscopy systems are controlled by a human operator and are greatly dependent on subjective factors relating to the operator. Known endoscopy systems need long test periods when examining a gas turbine and documenting the results. In the following, the term “endoscope” is used synonymously with the term “borescope”.
The problem addressed by the invention is that of providing an endoscopy system and a corresponding method which allow for highly reproducible examination results and short test periods with improved test quality when examining gas turbines.